Kaori Nishidake
Turn it up! Kaori Nishidake is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross).She has appeared in all the games along with Mac Fraser, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. In the original SSX, Kaori was originally 15 years of age, but the developers changed her age in SSX Tricky. She ages through out the series, being 19, 20, and 21 in SSX On Tour. Kaori Nishidake is the only female rider who remained a boarder throughout the series. Kaori is a Japanese rider who is huge in Japan. At age 17 Kaori talks about playing a cartoon character for one of her father's shows. Among all the female riders, Kaori is the shortest at 152cm (5 feet). She is best described as having the best laugh on the SSX circuit. Her rider partner has always been Mac Fraser, until SSX On Tour, where Kaori befriends an older skier that goes by the name of Sid. Since then Kaori's character is much more toned down and a bit edgy. SSX A freestyle rider with a positive groove. Kaori's Personal Info *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5’0” *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Age:' 16 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Style:' Freestyle *'Edging:' 15/32 *'Speed:' 9/23 *'Stability:' 9/24 *'Tricks:' 15/32 SSX Tricky Bio Kaori is extroverted, fun loving and gregarious. On the surface, she is a racer with a cheerful disposition. Yet beneath this veneer is a warrior fighting a generation-old guest, a hero searching for answers. Despite her size, she has fantastic energy reserves and always has something left in the tank at the end of a long race or series. She wears fun, vibrant outfits to express her boundless energy and sunny disposition. Kaori is tough to upset but has no tolerance for intentional thuggery in competition. If pushed over the edge she'll take decisive action but her anger diffuses quickly as the race progresses and she rarely holds a grudge. DNA *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Age:' 17 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' In-line Skating *'Motto:' "Gambatte masu" *'Dream Date:' Fujishima Kosuke *'Friend:' Brodi *'Enemy:' Psymon *'Favorite Movie:' Japanese Sci-fi *'Favorite Reading:' Nonno Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Dance *'Favorite Course:' Snowdream *'Favorite Trick:' Pirouette Grind *'Other Hobbies:' voice of anime character Orange Explosion Fun Girl, makes clothing for dolls of anime show, hangs with friends/family, rides scooter *'Greatest Strength:' Friends and family *'Greatest Weakness:' Lazy, doesn't practice as much as she should, easily distracted on the course. 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' 'Interview' Q''':What is your favorite course? Oh!, Snowdream! Yes. Of course, it's in Japan, so all my friends and family can always come to see me there. It really helps to feel so much love and support coming from the crowd. This place holds many fine memories for me. '''Q:What is your favorite trick and why? Have you ever seen me do a pirorette Gride? It's my favorite. Basically, I try to perform an elegant pirorette on the nose of the board as the board spins in the opposite direction. You must try to keep the board at a 360 degree angle. It is very lonely to watch, if done properly... Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? As you know my farther makes cartoons for television, and I have been the voice of Orange Explosion Fun Girl. This is very satisfying for me; I love working with my farther and I love playing Orange Explosion Fun Girl on T.V. '''Q:Don't you also design clothing? Will we see any Kaori designs in the future? How embarrassing! Perhaps...if you enjoy playing with dolls! In my spare time I make clothing for the dolls of the famous characters in my father's show. Some of them have been used in the show! This is very exciting for me! Q''':Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Brodi is very nice. He is very handsome and spiritual as well. He has the best attitude. Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together. I am friends with just all the other racers. '''Q:Even JP and Luther? Not many people like them... They are not very nice to the racers but I do not blame them. They are lost, spiritually, not centered, no focus. They compete for the wrong reasons. Perhaps, with time, they will gain wisdom and maturity and change their ways. Competition is good, but one must compete with honor and respect for their opponent. This is something JP and Luther do not do. Q':What about Psymon? He seems to freak you out... Psymon...Yes, he is frightening. I do not understand him or his reasons for racing. Perhaps, he "freaks me out" because he is so unpredictable. He is like a caged tiger, always pacing, always angry. I fear he will explore one day. 'Quotes from announcer *"Kaori - the blossom of the tour, the darling of the circuit. We cheer not because we want to, we are compelled." *"Rarly have I seen the serenity that is Kaori Nishidake's face when betrayed by desire but it is there ladies and gentlemen deep in the winter snow. *"Oh, there's Kaori Nishidake getting ready. Will we see her shine today?" Outfits *Pink-O-Rama *Super Excellent *Sweet Sunshine *Sweet Heart *School Yard *Santa's Helper *Master SSX 3 Bio Kaori has built a reputation on the circuit as being extroverted, fun loving,and gregarious. She has always been tough to upset, but has had little tolerance for thuggery in competition. Kaori has achieved a celebrity status few female athletes in Japan could dream of. Fame and recognition have helped Kaori to grow up and radiate a more sophisticated air. Her riding has progressed to a more assured and confident level. The boundless energy is still evident but now it's channeled and harnessed to get what she wants. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky Nishidake Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Manga *'Thing to Hate:' Idiots *'Place to Ride:' Nagano, Japan *'Riding Partner:' Mac Fraser *'Riding Victim:' Psymon Stark *'Other Sport:' Shopping *'Trick:' Cab 900 *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot:' Big Sky resort, Montana, it's so huge! *'Food:' Tiger Treats *'Accessory:' Bear Backpack *'Career Highlight:' Beating Mac in a backcountry showdown Rider's QnA *'Boxers or Briefs:' You are very strange in needing to know this... *'Things You Have Broken:' My own expectations. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' I'd be shopping. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is not to be taken seriously, it's to be enjoyed." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Text Messages Kaori sent out: Peak 1 *Don't forget - Peak 1 belongs to Mac! *Mac's the best at Peak 1- and kinda cute too... Peak 2 *If anyone can take down Nate for Peak 2, I think it's you. *If you want Peak 2 - go through Nate. Peak 3 *Psymon as Peak 3's boss? You have to fix that! *Psymon says he owns this Peak - show him he's wrong. Aggressive Level *I thought we were friends? *What EXACTLY were you thinking back there? *Guess what? Nice just went Nasty. Quotes From DJ Atomika *"Time for the latest competitor spotlight has media and fans alike buzzing, about the new and improved, Kaori Nishidake. Always a competitor of obvious talent and drive seems like her riding this time around has progress considerably, in strength , and in confidence." SSX Blur Bio Kaori's enthusiastic and gregarious nature is a breath of fresh air on the SSX Circuit. She's always looking good, and smiling when she's competing -and winning her fair share of competitions at the same time! DNA *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Manga *'Dislikes:' Idiots *'Trait:' Cheerful *'Partner:' Mac *'Rival:' Maya *'Motivation:' Having a great time! Quotes from DJ Atomika * The rumor mill is churning out some interesting dish - it appears a little rivalry is brewing between SSX sweetheart Kaori and the new kid on the block Maya. How will this play out on the peaks? * Kaori Nishidake takes her celebrity status with a grain of rice. She is here to have a great time and it shows in her gregarious nature and enthusiastic outlook. * Kaori returns to the SSX circuit a little more sophisticated and a lot more confident. It's the type of progress that leads to one place - the podium. * What does Kaori-san do when she's not shredding? Why, she goes shopping of course. She's one focused fashionista. She likes ripping it up and looking good doing it. * SSX Veteran Kaori has always been tough to upset, and this year is no exception. She's learned to harness her boundless energy to get what she wants - epic. SSX On Tour Bio Known in the past as the ‘Tokyo Pop Girl’, Kaori was always the friendliest, chirpiest one on the circuit. Although still ready with a smile – Kaori has toned it down a bit – especially after hanging out with ‘crazy man’ Sid. Her attitude has shifted to fully focusing on her success. Her style of riding and fashion has grown up a bit - but still uniquely hers. With the new circuit underway Kaori is dead centre of the winning, the partying, and the action. Friendly to a fault, Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around. Some say it’s the increased level of competition – others blame it on her new ‘friend’ – Sid. DNA *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 108 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky' Nishidake After the Tour... Joined forces with a trio of rogue Japanese theme park mascots - a bear, alligator and kangaroo - to fight global crime. Calls herself "Kaori X", lives on a mysterious island. Seriously. SSX(2012) Bio In the beginning Kaori had designs on joining the Japanese Olympic Team, but once The Tour came knocking, she quickly changed gears and focused on snowboarding as a career. Kaori worked her way through The Tour rankings and quickly established herself as one of the best. While she was burning up the circuit on her snowboard, her older brother Akira was busy working on his latest creation: The Tokyo Megaplex Snowboard Park. And he wanted Kaori to be the first to ride it. The Megaplex was a love letter to urban snowboarding, and theme park nuts, but mostly Akira’s way of telling his little sister how proud he was of her. DNA *'Name': Kaori Nishidake *'Nickname: None *'Sex': Female *'Age': 26 *'Height': 5'0 *'Weight': 110 *'Build/Structure': Slim, toned *'Blood Type': B+ *'Eyes': Brown *'Hair':Black with pink streaks *'Nationally': Japanese *'Personality': Quirky, adorable and sweet *'Hometown': Tokyo *'Home Mountain': Hokkaido Flavor *'Likes': Spinning records, dancing, making art, skateboarding *'Dislikes': Being woken up early, being told to turn it down *'Motto': "Turn it up!" *'Music': Drum & Bass, Zero 7, Operation Ivy *'Film': Natural Born Killers/Pixar *'TV': Japanese game shows, anything her brother makes *'Boxers/Briefs': Nothing *'Visual Style': Skater/sexy punk rock Backstory Comic Videos SSX Kaori: Sizzle Video SSX Kaori: Comic Trailer Personality and Traits Kaori might be new to the SSX circuit, but not to the world of fame and recognition. Voicing a character cartoon on her father show has made Kaori famous in Japan - or at least her voice. Kaori takes her fame like a grain of rice, and comments on how she likes to meet people for who they are, and not fans. She enjoys spending time with friends, but loves spending time with her farther the most. In SSX Tricky, she is a racer with a cheerful disposition. Yet beneath this veneer is a warrior fighting a generation-old guest, a hero searching for answers. Despite her size, she has fantastic energy reserves and always has something left in the tank at the end of a long race or series. She wears fun, vibrant outfits to express her boundless energy and sunny disposition. Kaori is tough to upset but has no tolerance for intentional thuggery in competition. If pushed over the edge she'll take decisive action but her anger diffuses quickly as the race progresses and she rarely holds a grudge. In SSX 3, Kaori returns more focus on her goals, and channels her boundless energy to get what she wants. She has built a reputation on the circuit as being extroverted, fun loving,and gregarious. She has always been tough to upset, but has had little tolerance for thuggery in competition. Kaori has achieved a celebrity status few female athletes in Japan could dream of. Fame and recognition have helped Kaori to grow up and radiate a more sophisticated air. Her riding has progressed to a more assured and confident level. In SSX Blur, Kaori's kind nature is still there, however, it is rumor she might have badmouthed Maya Nolet. Her enthusiastic and gregarious nature is a breath of fresh air on the SSX Circuit. She's always looking good, and smiling when she's competing -and winning her fair share of competitions at the same time! Described in the past as, the friendliest, chirpiest one on the circuit, Kaori has toned it down a bit – especially after hanging out with ‘crazy man’ Sid. Her attitude has shifted to fully focusing on her success. Her style of riding and fashion has grown up a bit - but still uniquely hers. With the new circuit underway Kaori is dead centre of the winning, the partying, and the action. Friendly to a fault, Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around. Some say it’s the increased level of competition – others blame it on her new ‘friend’ – Sid. Words and phrases used to describe Kaori include: ''positive, extroverted, fun loving, gregarious, cheerful, full of energy, tough to upset, confident, little tolerance for thuggery in competition, rarely holds a grudge, breath of fresh air, SSX sweetheart, fashionista, enthusiastic outlook, cute, 'Tokyo Pop Girl' '' Relationships Mac Fraser Mac Fraser and Kaori Nishidake have been linked romantically throughout the game's series. Although their relationship has never been officially confirmed as more then friends, several hints have been dropped since the introduction of the rivalry system in SSX Tricky. In SSX Tricky, hints are dropped through rider interviews and pre-race events. In Mac's interview he somewhat answers nervously to the question of rather Kaori and he are friends. He says she's pretty, unthinkably, but quickly recovers and says she's pretty nice. He also says they hang out sometimes, leaving a "..." behind. On another hand, Kaori shows no hesitation when asked if she has made in friends during the tour. She says Mac is good friend, and that they have fun together when he hang out. During a pre-race event, Mac talks to Kaori two times in the main World Circuit. The first time, he tells her they 'own this run' - meaning, they both have what it takes to come in first, together. The second time around, Mac asks Kaori if she would like to go out for pizza after the event. Kaori responds with a unreadable smile, and tells him he is a sweet guy. In SSX 3, hints about their relationship are dropped through character interaction, text messages, rider bios, and unlockable trading cards. Hints are dropped favorably on Kaori's side, as it shows in her trading card that Mac Fraser is the person she admires the most. Also, on her bio, her career highlight is beating Mac in showdown and while playing as Kaori, you could punch Mac as many times as possible and he won't ever punch back. On Mac's defense, Kaori even takes Mac's side as Peak Boss of Peak 1, sending messages in his favor. In her first message, she warns Peak 1 belongs to Mac - and Mac only. On her second message, she says Mac is the best on Peak 1, and ends the message with "kinda cute too....". It is uncertain of where their relationship stood in SSX on Tour as the main focus of the game is on your created character. (CAC) However, Kaori is linked romantically to another Japanese rider, Sid. It is also unconfirmed if Kaori and Sid were in a relationship to begin with. However, fans widely believed that Mac, Kaori, and Sid, were in a love triangle during the On Tour timeline. Sid Although there was never any clarification of Kaori and Sid's relationship, the two were linked to a possible romantic relationship in SSX on Tour. There a hints supporting this through both Kaori and Sid's bios. In Kaori's bio, it is said fans blame Sid for Kaori's tone down behavior. It also states she hangs out with him a lot and is preferred to as "friend" with commons in her bio. At the very end of Sid's bio, it states he is crazy over Kaori.It is unknown if the two ever dated or had a serious relationship. However, fans widely believed that Mac, Kaori, and Sid, were in a love triangle during the On Tour timeline. Brodi Ford Kaori finds Brodi to be handsome, and seems to admit his spiritual attitude. Before a race begins she tells Brodi he's number one or that he's cool. Brodi takes this calmly and sometimes even comments on how he wishes they can both win. Kaori finds him influential for his mellow personality and finds inner peace when talking to. Psymon Stark Psymon Stark and Kaori Nishidake have disliked each other since the introduction of the rivalry system in SSX Tricky. There is proof of there dislike towards each other through pre-race events and rider interviews. While playing as Kaori, Psymon says various things to scare off Kaori before a race. It is likely Psymon finds Kaori childish like, as he tells her to be careful of him - for he has "cooties". Kaori however, tells Psymon he needs a bath. Although Psymon does not mention Kaori in his interview, when asked about Psymon Kaori responds slowly, unsure of what to say. She saids he fears Psymon will explore someday, because he is unpredictable. Whiling playing as Kaori, during pre -race events, she tells Psymon to go away. Psymon takes it to his advantage and tells her to "play nice". In SSX 3, both still remain as enemies. But it seems Kaori is not as frighten as him as she was before. Psymon still bothers the girl, as seen in an early SSX 3 trailer. 'Maya Nolet' Kaori's rival in SSX Blur. Reasons for this are unknown, but it's most likely due to jealousy, as Maya began the tour after seeing Mac training. Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Baby Portable Rock by Pizzicato 5 (''Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Do Your Thing by Basement Jaxx (Theme) *Deep End Saints Remix by Swollen Members (Requested) SSX On Tour *Come Back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actresses *Yûko Nagashima - SSX-SSX Tricky (2000-2001) *Mariko Kage - SSX 3 (2003) *Alex Price - SSX On Tour (2005) Memorable Quotes *"You are the number one!" (To Brodi) (SSX Tricky) *"How cool!" (Landing Trick/SSX Tricky) *"Amazingly well done!" (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Mac, your a nice guy."'' (To Mac)'' (SSX Tricky) *"You are very sweet." (To Mac) (SSX Tricky) *"Psymon, you need a bath!" (To Psymon) (SSX Tricky) *"This is not impressing me." (Beaten/ SSX On Tour) *"Do you want a spanking?" (Punching/ SSX On Tour) *"I'm your girl!" (Single event/SSX 3) *"Thank you, you made the right choice!" (Single Event/ SSX 3) *"Together we can do anything!" (Single Event/ SSX 3) *"This circuit is amazing! (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Next time, I'll do better..." (Failing Finals/ SSX Tricky) *"What? (laughs) Relax, relax." (Passing allies/ SSX 3) *"Oh, relax, I'll catch up!" (Passing allies/ SSX 3) *"Keep going!" (Ally/ SSX Tricky) Reception In the 2010 Character Poll Kaori came in first place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes the other five all stars: Mac, Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Trivia *Kaori is the shortest female in the SSX games, at 5'0". *It's widely belived that She, Sid, and Mac are in a love triangle. *In her interview in Tricky, states that her father is a manga artist, who created the character "Orange Explosion Fun Girl." In which Kaori cosplays as. *Her name translates to "Only the Western Scent." *She's the only female character to be a boarder in all of the games. *The only game we see Kaori without her trademark pigtails is SSX On Tour. *Kaori's lottery purchase would be clothes. *Kaori has a digital pet cat called Lammy. *In Kaori's pocket's?-Credit cards. *The person Kaori admires most is Mac Fraser. *Superhero power- Uber boost. *Her favorite spot is Nagano, Japan; where it was the first city to introduce snowboarding as an Olympic sport back in 1998, 2 and a half years before the first SSX game came out. Gallary SSX (2000) Xs_kaori1.jpg|Early design of Kaori. Xs_kaori.jpg|Kaori's final design in SSX (2000). kaorissx.png|Kaori's concept art. SSX Tricky Ts_kaorirender.gif|Kaori's design in SSX Tricky. SSX 3 3s_kaorirender2.jpg|Kaori in SSX 3. 3s_kaorirender.jpg Kaori_Nishidake_by_AdamWarren.png SSX On Tour kaori_render_highres on tour.jpg|Kaori's design in SSX On Tour. elise_kaori_psm_swimsuit.jpg SSXontourCast.png SSX (2012) Kaori_DesignEvolution787.jpg Kaori_KeyWords787.jpg Kaori_Style+Likeness787.jpg KaoriModelSheet_TBApproved.jpg|Concept Art. Kaori concept art.jpg|Kaori's concept art. Koari_Air_656x369.jpg|In-game screenshot. Koari_Jump_656x369.jpg|In-game screenshot. Kaoriff.png|Kaori's design in SSX(2012). Category:Characters